Maddening Time
by Inamioly
Summary: They are trapped in the boxcar, and not keeping track of time is maddening even to the sanest mind. One day, their captors send someone in with food, and it's a very fragile Beth. What did they do to her, and what are they planning to do with the girls? Bethyl
1. Chapter 1

Strip a man of his knowledge of time, and he should become as disoriented as a sheep with her back to the grass. The group had been confined to the suffocating boxcar for four days, but they had only been given food twice, for their weakened minds perceived time as if two excruciatingly long days had passed. They had yet to be overpowered by despair due to the relief and joy their reunion had brought them, but the novelty would not last forever. Very soon, even the warmth of each other's presence would wear out, and they would be left with a dark room and occasional strangled sobs. Yes, one of the most powerful pain a person could experience came from getting miraculously close to hope, only for it to be crushed just before one could actually touch it.

Rick's initial resolution faded overtime; he had hoped they would get at least an opportunity to glance at the outside world, for it would have given them a wider range of possibilities, but their captors were smart that way – they were never to see the light. From Maggie's tales, the lightless treatment could go on for as long as they deemed fit… and a feebly constructed revolution would not aid them in that matter. So, as the days passed, Rick and his once strong-willed allies succumbed to the more popular attitude: sulking.

TWD

Glenn and Maggie were the only metaphorical light in the group. Though they would never admit it, they enjoyed watching the blissful couple, as it reminded them of what hope looked like. Both were hungry, tired and sore, but they insisted on flashing a smile at each other whenever they woke up, or whenever they sensed the other was needing it. They even came up with a game to cheer everyone up, and for that, Rick was endlessly grateful: they needed everyone at least slightly conscious for if an opportunity to escape arose.

"C'mon, 'Chone, it's your turn." Maggie insisted, grinning, and Glenn pinched her cheek, playful.

The black woman sighed. "Hum… can I bring a knife?"

"Nope." She replied, and everyone groaned. "You guys are getting slow, it's my turn again. If I were in a zombie apocalypse, I would bring a… kitten."

Carl chuckled. "You'd never last a day with those kinds'a things. Seriously, a flower and a kitten? What, can I bring a puppy?"

"Yes!" Maggie clapped and hid further in Glenn's embrace. "Yes, you can. D'ya want to take a guess, smartypants?"

The purpose of the game was very simple: one person would make up a rule for what people could bring to a zombie apocalypse, an everyone would get their turn to guess what the rule was – for that, they each had to ask the person in charge if they could bring something, and then if they could, they could take a guess at what the rule was.

"Nah, not yet." The young boy declined, already deep in thought.

"Rick, your turn." Glenn said.

"Can I bring a butterfly?" The man asked, smirking and exaggerating on the falsetto.

"I resent the tone, mister." Maggie scolded him teasingly. "But yes, yes, you may."

"I'll refrain from guessing, then. I'd rather give Daryl the chance. Go, man." Rick laughed and patted his shoulder.

Everyone eyed him expectantly, and though he could not see any of their faces, he could feel their worried frowns burning into his vacant eyes. He merely grunted. He had told them enough times not to include him in their silly games, but that had never stopped them from trying. Maggie's soft encouragement only made his chest constrict even more, and he leant tiredly against the wall. Glenn sighed and motioned for Sasha to say something. As the game kept on, Daryl focused on the darkness.

Sometimes, if his eyes were squinted enough, he could make out shapes in that deep dark cloud of dust and nothing, and they kept him entertained for a few minutes. He had slept for the most part of their stay there, catching up on the sleep lost from his nights on watch, and he was thankful to always fall into a dreamless sleep. He did not think he could afford any dreams right now.

Though someone was always talking, and he always had a hand or leg brushing against either his feet or his legs, the darkness reminded him of being alone, and it tore at his sanity more often than not. Sometimes he resented Beth for that; the little blonde had reminded him of what it felt not to be alone, and it was addictive. He had got used to it… and sometimes he wanted to scream at how mad he was that Beth could not leave him be. You know, whenever he was not busy thinking of how much he missed her.

TWD

Maggie's only response to Daryl's explanation of _she's gone. Not dead, but gone_ had been a trembling lip and a suddenly strong look in her eyes. _She's alive, I can feel it_, she had said, and Daryl wanted to believe it more than anything. At the same time, however, he could do everything but.

TWD

One day - or night, they could never be sure -, the door opened and the small ray of light that they always relished was slightly bigger than usual. _They must be becoming more trusting_, Rick thought. A hooded figure appeared, and all eyes fell on the big bag of food it brought. They heard a low grunt of pain as the figure carried the bag closer to them, and the trembling legs supporting the slim body nearly faltered as they hit Rick's side.

"Sorry." The murmur was choked, and they could tell the apology was real.

" 'S okay, ma'am." Rick shrugged, and the figure gasped. The girly gasp claimed everyone's attention, and Rick's eyes narrowed as he attempted a look at her face. "It can't be…" He whispered, in shock.

"Rick?" Maggie and Glenn crawled closer to the door.

The girl stood motionless as they all gawked at her. Those closer to the door, due to the dim light, could see her trembling hands coming out of way too long black sleeves. Gradually, her heavy breathing turned into sobs, and the sobs into full-scale crying.

"Beth?"

The group sucked a collective breath as they heard the redneck's incredulous tone. Maggie started crying, and Glenn's eyes watered. "It's a dream. It's a dream. It'sadream… it'sadr…" Beth's mumblings echoed in the shocked boxcar.

"Oh, Beth…" Maggie sobbed. "You're alive." The brunette stood up shakily, aided by Rick and Glenn's hands, and walked towards the weak girl. Without hesitation, she lunged into an embrace that nearly knocked them off their feet, but Beth's arms remained fallen at her sides, numb. "Sweet girl, you're alive."

"Maggie…" The blonde whispered.

"Yeah, honey, it's me." A watery chuckle escaped her lips, and everyone smiled in relief.

"Oh, Magg- Maggie…"

"What is it, Bethy?" She murmured into her hair, kissing the top of her head. "I can't believe this. I have you back."

"Daryl." The world felt final in Beth's mouth. It felt weird to be saying it out loud. Usually she would say his name to be reminded of his face, but no sound would ever come out. She did not think she had spoken a word in the entire time of her kidnapping, and the only sounds she uttered were the involuntary screams of agony from every time she had tried – and failed – to escape.

"He's here. He's okay." Maggie assured her, but she knew Beth was not paying any attention to her words. Her entire body had stiffened when Daryl had called out for her, and she knew her little sister was searching the barely visible crowd for him.

TWD

Daryl could not move a muscle. He was sitting in the farthest corner from the door, beside Michonne and Sasha, and his hands were paralysed at Beth's sight. He could not stand up, and even breathing was becoming increasingly difficult. He was not used, and hoped he would never be, to feeling so much despair and joy at once. It was draining him of the little energy he still had left.

He noticed how both Michonne and Sasha gave him space – and how something that was meant to help him only made him feel worse. Beth saying his name had broken him into edgy shatters, and he was truly paralysed from fear. They had broken her. And it was nobody's fault but his.

He did not see her approaching him, but he could hear her sobs. Closing his eyes for the sake of his sanity, he let his hands remain on his knees. She knelt down with a soft thud, as if her legs just gave out, and fell into his chest, her cheek on his heart, her hands on his hips. "I never thought… I never let myself think I'd see you again."

At the broken tone, Daryl finally returned the soft embrace with needless force. His hands touched her back, and he could feel a thick wetness near her neck. Blood. Anger rose in his chest, and he kissed the top of her head, pulling her towards him and allowing for her to sit in his lap.

"They'll be expectin' me. They don't know… Daryl." She whimpered.

"You're not goin' anywhere." He brushed her shoulder gently and welcomed the tired, and yet relieved sigh that escaped her lips.

As she succumbed to tiredness, he felt her smile. "You did miss me."

**A/N: So, what did you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl wanted time to pass in a haze. Beth's proximity and steady breath on his neck relaxed his entire body, but a sense of urgency kept him awake. He knew he could be content with that false sense of security and close his eyes if he knew for sure he would only wake up when all was over. The bad thing about happiness – or one of its distant cousins – was that you just could not go back to not knowing what it meant. He was forever haunted by the endless possibilities they could have made happen in that funeral home.

And now they were coming to take Beth away from him… again. He could not afford to think about it, nor could he afford not to. Everyone seemed curious – to put it mildly – about what the hell had happened, and he was torn between acting like nothing had changed ever since the prison, and giving in to the puzzling relief he had felt as soon as he had heard her first sob. The conflict was wearing him down, and he just wanted everyone to back off. Maggie could bounce off the walls some other time, and Rick could huff and puff over the future to someone who cared.

Daryl had lost one of the people he cared about the most once. He was not letting it happen again.

TWD

Everyone had questions, and time was of the essence. As soon as Gareth and the others realized Beth was not coming back, they would be in real danger, if not because they would come into the carbox to retrieve her heavily armed for sure.

Rick coughed. "Not to interrupt the happy reunion, but we gotta think of a plan."

Daryl sighed. "I know." He tightened the grip on Beth's waist. "They ain't gonna take her."

"No." Glenn agreed. "But they're sure gonna try."

"Hmm." Rick mused. "What would be their game? 'Mean, d'we get some kinda leverage now that we've got her, or do they simply want a bigger number on their side?"

Daryl had wondered that himself. Why had they sent her? It had been a long enough time between her kidnapping and their captivity that she had managed to win some of their trust; as battered and bruised as she might have been, she appeared well fed and clean. He ran a hand through her back and she snuggled closer. The blood was still fresh, the wetness dripping all over his fingers. The bastards would pay.

"Dunno. But we ain't gonna bother her with those kinda questions right now. She's hurtin', and it's our job to protect her." His job. It had been his job… and he had failed miserably at it. Perhaps it was the darkness, or the hopelessness of the situation, but the desperation he had felt when they had driven off with her did not even come close to compare with the despair he felt now. He had her back, but on their terms, not his. The group was reunited once again, save for a few people who he hoped would be in a better situation than theirs, but he could not fully enjoy it. Not really.

"I'm with Daryl." Maggie spoke quietly, and Glenn kissed the top of her head audibly. "We don't know what they want with us, but we know we've been treated like shit so far, so we should assume they ain't done any righter by her." Her voice faltered for a bit. "She's a mess, my sweet Beth. And it's all those fuckers' fault."

Daryl heard Michonne move quietly and come near him. "An ambush. We could ambush them." She suggested, shrugging. "We could pretend as if we're holding her hostage, and see where they stand. If they don't care, awesome. If they do, and if they come inside, we should try to jump them. You know, we'd hide strategically and then either kill them or make them hostages."

"That'd have been perfect if we didn't have so much at stake." Rick groaned in frustration. "We can't afford to lose any food rights."

"What d'ya suggest we do, then?" Daryl all but spat. "We can't just give her back. I won't stand for it."

"No-one's saying that, Daryl." Rick assured him, patiently. "We wouldn't risk her life like that, and you know that. But we can't keep her here without a plan and risk everyone's lives – including hers – either. Yeah?"

"Yeah." The redneck assented. He was thankful that Rick was taking his opinion into consideration, and his empathic tone was actually almost reassuring. He knew they were trying not to make assumptions about their time in the woods, and even if they were to ask him what had happened between him and Beth, he would not have known what to answer them.

"I have an idea." Carl said suddenly. "We could talk to them."

"What d'ya mean, son?"

"They kept us here long enough, and they didn't kill us. We've been good, and we didn't rebel. Maybe if we explain Beth's situation, we could even turn it to our favour. Like, you know, you scratch my back and I scratch yours. They let her be here, and we behave. We could even ask them to release us." Carl shrugged. "We don't know for sure they're bad people. There're still good people out there."

Daryl flinched. Hearing the boy's hopefulness reminded him of Beth's incessant, and somewhat cute, blabbering whenever she thought he was losing it. She always found a way to cheer him up somehow, even if by just making herself seem silly. He chuckled as he thought of the time she tripped over her feet and landed with her knees on horse shit… he knew she had been secretly glad he had laughed.

"Eh… it's worth a try. Not as if we've got many options." Daryl agreed.

"You really think that?" Michonne asked, surprised, and he knew she was voicing everyone's incredulity.

He tried to shrug it off. "You have another idea?"

"No… but you're asking us to _hope for_ those assholes cooperation. I just think we should have a plan B."

A fighting plan, he translated. Daryl sighed; he was in no mood to fight. "Whatever. Do what you want. You already know what I think."

TWD

They had decided upon Carl's idea, while Rick, Michonne and Sasha devised a plan in case all that talking backfired on them. It would not be long before their captors made their appearance, so they thought they would at least eat the food Beth had brought them.

"Hmm… where do y'all think they found hotdogs?" Carl asked with his mouth full.

"No idea, kid." Sasha shook her head. "What's even weirder is why they would give them to us. I mean, its meat. It can't have been easy to get."

"Yeah." Rick concurred. "Something doesn't make sense. But right now, our best chance is if we overlook the tiny flaws in their story and try to get out of this maddening box. Out there we'll have more of a fighting chance."

Everyone agreed and finished eating in silence.

With their stomachs full, they waited for Gareth. Daryl had eaten as much as he could, though his stomach was tied in tiny knots, and his brain was all over the place with possible endings to the impending negotiation. Were he to need to fight them off Beth, it would not be much help that she was currently occupying his lap; it limited his range of movements. On the other hand, there was no way he was letting her out of his sight – touch? – for a second.

"I think I hear someone." Maggie murmured, her ear glued to the wall.

"Yeah, it's definitely someone." Glenn confirmed.

"Everyone knows what to do?"

Everyone mumbled in agreement, and the atmosphere changed, dripping with an anxiety so thick it could have been severed with a kitchen knife. Daryl could sense Rick hugging Carl protectively, and Glenn and Maggie scooting closer to one another. Bob's heavy breathing matched Sasha's nervous foot-tapping. Something, good or bad, was about to happen, and there was close to nothing they could do to avoid it. Daryl felt Beth stir and mumble something incomprehensible.

"Hey, sleepyhead." He managed, squinting towards the door in anticipation.

"Hmm… hey, Daryl." She grabbed his vest and tried to stretch without moving from his arms. "I… uhm… I gotta tell ya something."

The redneck shook his head. "Not now, girl. Right now you just stay put. Those bastards're comin' over, and I just-"

She gasped and backed away from his arms, her hands trembling. Everyone was startled by her sudden sobs, and Daryl felt as helpless as ever. "Don't let'em…"

"We're keepin' you here, Beth. I promise-" Daryl tried to calm her down, but she just grew even more restless.

"They're gonna take me away. I couldn't run, Daryl…" She cried. "I had to lie, and they kept me. I had to lie."

"Lie? What d'ya do, Beth?" He got a hold of one of her hands and grasped it clumsily. She was spinning out of control, and he needed her to calm down. They could not see her like that, or they would never allow for her to stay with the group.

"They… they don't want m- men. They j- just keep the strong ones. They want g- girls." She sobbed. "They'll want y- you, Maggie… and Sasha. They're c- creatin' a community here. And they want… babies." She cried softer now, her whole body apparently giving up into Daryl's once again.

Rick and Maggie gasped in sheer terror, and Daryl knew what must have gone through their minds. He collected himself, because he knew Beth needed him to keep a cool head. "Beth… honey… did they do _anythin'_ to ya?" He pursed his lips to keep the furious tone from invading his calm one.

"Hm hm…" She shook her head. "They, uhm… they tried." Everyone inhaled sharply, and Glenn had to hold Maggie in her place. Daryl punched the wall and Beth flinched. "They kept t- tryin', and tryin'… I fought them the b- best I could."

"Good girl. Good girl." Daryl released a breath he never even knew he was holding.

"I… I knew they wouldn't q- quit. So I lied." Beth sobbed. "I lied. It bought me some t- time."

They heard angry steps coming their way. Suddenly they were torn between hearing Beth's story, and sticking with the plan, and they knew they did not have much time. Who were they about to try to befriend? Angry voices were coming closer by the second, and Beth sat back in Daryl's lap, her eyes wide from fear, her nails digging into his palms.

"What did you tell them, sweetie?" Maggie pressed gently.

Beth hid further in Daryl's embrace. "I… I told them I was already pregnant." She announced, her voice dry from any emotion. "So there's no point in trying. They'll never let me stay. I'm theirs now. They'll be coming for the girls next."

The door slammed open, and three large figures appeared. Everyone closed their eyes to hide from the light; apparently it was close to noon, for the sun shone bright enough to give them headaches.

"Well, well…" A bearded man with a Texas accent snickered. "You seem to have something of ours."

The three of them walked confidently towards Daryl and Beth, guns raised at the both of them and at Rick. "You ain't gonna take her." Rick warned them menacingly.

"You're not really in a position to argue." Gareth smirked.

"But I am." Daryl spoke up, redirecting everyone's attention to him. Wrapping Beth in an even tighter hug, to which she responded with an feverish sigh of contentment. He wondered if she was aware of what was happening. "My family's not goin' anywhere."

Gareth's look of surprise mirrored that of everyone else's. "So you're the father."

**A/N: Eheh, what did you think? I wasn't initially going in this direction, but it occurred to me as I read all the Terminus theories. Review, please?**


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl's reasoning had been simple: they were not giving her up, and neither was he. It took him less than a second to decide. As soon as he saw Gareth's badly concealed infuriated grimace, he knew Beth's fate had been sealed long before they arrived Terminus. So if he had to play nice for a while in order to keep her safe, that is exactly what he was going to do.

The three armed assholes never even shared a glance before allowing Gareth to speak up. His tone was calm, filled with a mix of curiosity and resignation. "We're not monsters, people. Our aim is the same as yours: to survive." He tilted his head and stared at Beth. "We won't keep you both apart. It is our wish that your baby grow up with its father. It would have been better if it had been fathered by one of our own, but at the end of the day, we just want a healthily increasing number inside our gates."

Beth whimpered and Daryl, placing a hand on her warm neck, realized she was indeed feverish. His throat filled with rage, but he managed a strangled tone. "If that's your goal, you ain't been very good at it. She's damn hot in'er forehead, and her back's been bleedin' non-stop. She's… pregnant, for fuck's sake." The word still felt foreign in his mouth, but the protective growl he shot Gareth could have fooled anyone who doubted him. "Grow a pair."

Gareth blinked almost imperceptibly, pursing his lips, before flashing him a forced grin. "We're in agreement there. She doesn't belong here." He eyed his two men briefly, both nodding in acquiescence. "And that's why I'm cutting you a deal right now. She goes with us into the buildings… but you get to go with her. You seem half a good shot, and we'd be lucky to have you fighting alongside us."

The group fell completely silent, and Daryl knew what they were all thinking. He felt as if his head had been put in the middle of a turmoil of emotions, of which only half of them were entirely his. What weighed the most? The fate of the group, or Beth's? Who could he trust? Could he really rely on them to keep her safe?

Why… why on earth did he feel as if he was suffering alongside Beth? Why was her pain almost touchable, and why was he so adamant in checking on her breathing by keeping her slightly opened mouth resting against his neck?

"You should take it." Rick murmured, startling him. Gareth smirked. Clearing his throat, he shared a glance with Michonne and Glenn. "Take it."

Daryl knew the group's strength would suffer with his leaving. Rosita, Tara and Eugene, having kept to themselves almost the entire time there, save for a few strategic talks, were eyeing him with a kind of sympathy he was not used to. He knew he would feel selfish either way.

"This offer won't stand forever, you know?" Gareth pressed, and the Texan pointed the gun in his direction. "The blondie goes with us whether you decide to follow us or not. If it were me, I'd take it. And everyone's being so understanding…" He chuckled and shrugged. "Bottom-line, I'd take it."

On the other hand, the group could always benefit from an inside man. He knew Gareth was manipulating him, and while it angered the hell out of him, it was their best chance. He could help the group from within and get Beth back to full health, and all just from playing along Gareth's charade.

"I'll do it." He all but grunted. He just hoped we could not come to regret it.

TWD

Gareth had wasted no time moving them to their room. It was in the farthest complex from the boxcar, right behind the square, and it was almost nice. They had a large bed, and the mattress was not even half bad, two bedside tables, one window – without curtains instead of bars, which was a clear improvement – and one tiny, but clean, bathroom. They even had a bathtub, although the hot water was in short supply, and only the women were allowed to use it.

As soon as they entered the room, Daryl laid a passed out Beth on the bed. Gareth and his men left shortly after, locking the door behind them.

"Mary and Sarah will be here later to check on her. There are bandages and clean water on the table." Gareth said on his way out.

And with that, Daryl was left alone, really alone, for the first time in almost two weeks. Yes, Beth did not count, because he had gotten used to being alone _with _her for quite a while now. As he stood in front of the bed, unsure of what to do next, he was reminded of all the nights they had slept by each other. Of the comfortable silence they used to share whenever he did not feel like talking yes, because if it had been up to Beth, they would have talked day and night, twenty-four seven, until there was no sun to muse over or moon to chat about.

"Beth." He whispered, sitting by her in the bed. "Beth, wake up."

"Hmm…" She frowned. "Not yet." She grumbled softly, hiding her head under her arm.

"Stop bein' a baby." Daryl smirked. That ought to get her attention.

Beth scowled at him, eyes still only partially open. "Not… baby."

"Then sit up for me." He all but pleaded. The stress was wearing him down, and his eyes were dangerously close to giving in to exhaustion. "Please. Have to check that wound."

Beth sighed but complied. Sitting up with his help, she painfully undressed the hoody, letting show a deep gash on her scapula. Daryl sucked a breath. "How…?"

"Whip." She said curtly. "I wouldn't be still. Kept tryin' to escape. They, uhm, tied me down, and…" She cleared her throat. "Six times. That one was last night's. And then I told'em."

"Smart girl." He murmured, tracing the injury with his finger. "Im'ma clean it now, 'kay? You're runnin' a fever; it might be infected."

"I know." She replied and turned her back to him, lowering one of the straps of her top for easier access.

Daryl wet the gauzes in the warm water and pretended to know what he was doing, for her sake. He marched confidently over to her, and pretended not to notice how much skin was showing. She had her back to him, but it still allowed for his mind to wander a bit. Biting his lip, he placed the soaked gauze on her back. "Sorry." He grimaced as she winced.

" 'S okay." Beth grabbed the pillow and closed her eyes. "Don't forget the corners."

"Mmm." Daryl focused on the task at hand, pressing against the wound as tightly as he could without actually hurting her. "D'ya… d'ya have any more… wounds?"

Beth's silence told him she got the meaning behind his words. Her heavy, but steady, breathing wavered slightly, though she recomposed herself quickly. "Yeah."

"Where?" He tried to sound nonchalant, but knew his tone was, at best, dripping with repressed fury.

"Belly." She pointed to a spot just next to her ribs. "One of them scratched me with his belt. Twice."

"Mmm." Daryl squeezed the gauze into another bowl until it was dry and then tossed it aside. Grabbing another one and soaking it in the now lukewarm water, he stood up and sat in front of her, steadying her with a hand on her shoulder as she almost lost balance. "Can I take a look at this one?" He asked, almost timidly.

Beth just shrugged, staring right into his eyes, her lip trembling, and he knew that even if she tried to convey a brave front, she was incredibly self-conscious in that moment. He wondered how many of them had even bothered to ask her to undress before trying… "You trust me?"

"Always." She answered quietly, a tear falling down her cheek. Pulling up her top, she folded it over her chest. Turning her head to the side and focusing on the bed sheet, she allowed him to clean the wound.

Numerous, countless, taunting bruises in her abdomen stared back at Daryl. "Fucking assholes."

She let out a watery chuckle. "Indeed."

"All done." His hand was frozen in her stomach, and he sighed. " 'M so sorry, Beth."

The blonde shook her head and rolled her eyes, smiling sadly. "Don't even, Daryl Dixon. I… I know you don't wanna hear this, and I'm probably way more messed up than I thought if I'm saying it right now… but I'm alive because of you."

"What… uhm, I don't-" Daryl mumbled, confused.

"I could say I thought about the others, my sister. I could tell you I dreamt 'bout my sister promising to come rescue me." A faint blush tinged her already feverish cheeks. "But that'd be a lie. A big, fat, needless lie. Because the truth is… I had no idea if Maggie was alive, or if Rick was alive, or if they had all found each other. My only certainty was you. I knew you were alive, and even if I wasn't sure if you'd come, I knew you'd at least try. And that was enough for me. It was enough to keep me fighting." She finished timidly.

Daryl smiled inwardly. Trust Beth to make things comfortably awkward. He wanted both to run and to brush her cheek reassuringly; he was messed up like that. With so much shit happening around them, with so much to think about, the one thing he had thought to be too complicated to happen suddenly seemed simpler than rain.

"Ya're gonna ruin me, girl." He chuckled.

Beth released a relieved breath. "Sin-sincerely hope not." She smiled, stumbling over her words.

"C'mon." The redneck threw the gaze onto the floor and carefully rolled down her top. "You're gonna sleep now."

"Uhmm." She assented, lying down on her pillow and covering herself with the warm sheet. Patting on the pillow beside her, she pouted playfully. "C'mere?"

Daryl contemplated his options. He could stay on watch, and keep everyone from disturbing her. He could stay awake trying not to think of their group cooped up in the suffocating carbox, and trying to think of ways to get them out of there.

Or he could indulge a weak, feverish, very sweet blonde in her simple wish. Lying down beside her and secretly smiling, he said, "You're hoggin' the sheet. Typical."

"Sleep, silly." She smacked his head – quite pitifully, he thought with a chuckle – and held onto his vest.

"Yes, ma'am." And sleep they did.

**A/N: I… love… them… together! It's so freaking hard to write Daryl and Beth if we consider the fact that they have never acted upon those romantic desires we KNOW they are constantly overwhelmed by xD I'm trying not to rush things, but bear in mind that Beth has been through a very traumatic experience, and Daryl has been returned his sole reason to hope, as much as he doesn't want to admit it.**

**I hope you're enjoying the story, and hope you review so I can get some feedback :p. Thank you so much to those of you who have reviewed this story so far! You've made my day! Seriously! It just motivates me even more :D**

**Kisses!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Just a treat for all my readers, favoriters, followers, and, especially – and because they truly make my day with their kind and interested reviews - my reviewers! *.***

Creepy Mary and her equally creepy redhead sidekick had come to check up on them at sunset. They had opened the door, entered the room unannounced, and walked unceremoniously towards Beth's side of the bed after dropping the bag of fruit, bread and cooked pigeons on the woodened floor. Daryl, who woke up just in time, was on his feet at once, yelling at their infuriatingly calm grins about all the reasons why they should not be bothering them at that moment. Because he stood up so quickly, making his head dizzy, he babbled for the most part, but he was sure there was something about how _the mother of his child _was not to be disturbed while she was resting. Both women left the room without conceding to losing the battle, their smug smiles never faltering, and making it sound as if they were leaving on their terms.

They were not, however, and that small victory made Daryl feel almost hopeful. One step at a time.

TWD

The sun had disappeared for quite some time when Daryl woke up for good. Beth had merely stirred during all the commotion with the two women, and he was pleased to notice how much cooler her hands were now that she had had a good afternoon's sleep. Though he would have never admitted it, he kind of liked how the moonlight allowed him to trace the lines in her face. There was no frown, no grimace of pain, no scowl at him or at anyone else; she just breathed lightly, a faint smile tugging at her lips. It was nice to finally feel as if he had done something good.

They had got used to sleeping together during their time alone in the woods. First, it had been all about convenience. The cold was too much for one person to bear, so they would hug all night to conserve the heat. Then, after an endless number of nights of convenient company, they started enjoying each other's presence, sneaking a touch every now and again. He knew that because not only had he felt her, in more than one night, gently brushing his hair off his face, but because he had, more often than not, knowingly placed a hand over hers and pretended to know nothing about it the next morning.

He wondered if she had become so dependent on his presence to sleep as he had on hers.

TWD

It was still well into the night when he felt her move.

"You awake?"

Beth hummed in confirmation, stretching a bit, her eyes still closed. She snuggled closer to him. "If you take everyone else out of the picture," She mused sleepily. "we could actually be happy."

Daryl chuckled. "Ain't you the philosopher t'night."

" 'M serious." She smiled a tiny smile in his direction, finally opening her eyes. "I could stay in here forever. Couldn't you?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I could." He gave in, more in response to her silent plead than anything else. He was far too damaged to ever think of complete, blissful happiness coming his way. "I mean, this bed's quite comfy, I'll say. And the room ain't half bad, either. Only thing I'm not too happy 'bout's the company, though…" He laughed as she removed the pillow from under his head in mock annoyance.

"You jerk." She held the pillow close to her chest, intent on not giving it back.

"Even without the pillow, I'm still more comfortable'n I've been in years, so…" He shrugged, nonchalantly, and crossed his arms under his head, relaxed. "I'm much too lazy to try'n take it from ya."

Beth giggled quietly. "What, you like it here better than that spooky coffin?"

"There's no comparison possible, missy." He grinned.

"How so?"

Daryl wanted to answer truthfully, but he just could not bring himself to say the words. No matter how hard he tried, there was always that voice in his head saying he was getting carried away by the sudden relief over getting her back, over not having got her killed, and confusing it with happiness. There was always a part of him that would fear that the rug would be taken from under his feet with no notice whatsoever.

"Y'know." He mumbled noncommittally.

He had thought she would press him further, but she just acquiesced. "I do. Me too." She added, shyly.

Daryl was getting almost good at figuring out whenever she needed comfort that involved physical touch. Proudly, he recognized the signs, as he stared into her eyes and saw her eyebrows frown so subtly she wanted him to miss it. He knew she would never ask for it.

"Let's sleep some more, shall we?" He told her, his voice hoarse. "I want you perfectly healthy tomorrow."

"Watc'ha talking about, Dixon? I'm already perfect." She grinned.

"But healthy not so much. Or modest." Daryl rolled his eyes at her teasing.

"Pff, you're no fun. G'night." She pouted and closed her eyes.

"G'night, sweet'art."

He gently placed an arm over her shoulders and let it rest there the entire night. He knew it was not much, but it was all he could muster at that moment. She wanted to feel safe, and that he could do. He would never let anyone lay a hand on her again. And he would be damned if he was not going to kill – quite painfully – those who did.

TWD

The morning came too soon. With the sun, came the responsibilities. It was as if the clarity of the sun made everything seemed clearer, including everything they did not want to think about.

Beth told him of their routine there. She had been kept with other prisoners in the basement, but they always woke them up roughly after the tractors started their morning jobs. She supposed they would be better treated now that her circumstance had changed, but she could not be sure.

"What're we supposed to do?" Daryl asked through his usual sit-ups routine.

Beth, still on the bed, shook her head, uncertain. " 'M not sure, actually. I mean, they must wanna talk to you about your chores around here, but exactly when, I don't know."

"And what about…?" He gestured towards her, and she blushed quite visibly.

"My made up baby, you ask?" Beth fidgeted with the sheet, trying to keep it light, but then sighed. "I dunno… they'll wanna keep track of the pregnancy, if not at least to make sure it's goin' the healthy way. What did I get myself into?"

"We'll find a way." Daryl reassured her, although he was coming up short of ideas.

"They'll find out I lied." She said quietly, trying to pass it off as if she was not bothered by the idea. "And they'll… I don't know, but they could, uhm, kill me."

Daryl stood up, panting from the effort and from the rush of adrenaline he had got from her statement, and sat down by the bed. "That, Beth, is about the one thing I know they won't do."

"You sound sure." She eyed him, challenging.

"That's 'cause I am."

At his pretend-smug look, she groaned in frustration. "Arghh, I'm never gonna leave this bed."

"Fine by me." He smirked.

"Or this room."

"Still fine."

"And neither are you."

He raised a eyebrow at her. "Now you're just teasin' me."

She scowled at him, hiding her face in her pillow. She then opened just one eye. "Seriously, though, Daryl."

" 'M serious, Beth." He sat down on the bed. "I don't joke with'ya safety."

"I know you don't." She replied quietly. "I'm just worried."

And he could see she really was. He would never be able to understand the kind of life she lived before the walkers first started appearing. He had no idea what it meant to live such a blissful life that she could still see the good in guts-eating, blood-sucking zombies. He would never fully understand her, not in that respect, anyway. But what he knew was that in a short amount of time, she had been robbed of her trust, her purity of spirit, and God knows what else. And it was killing her. He was battling his inner demons, but so was she. And the difference was she did not have as much practice as he did.

"I know you're." He laid down, facing her. "And so'm I. And I can't promise you it'll be okay. Not with me, not with you, and now even with the others. Someone might get hurt… actually, life's full of shit, so I'm quite sure someone'll get hurt. What I can promise you, though… is that I'll do my best to keep you safe."

Beth smiled, and he relaxed.

Clearing his throat, he added, in a much quieter voice. "I dunno what happened with us in the woods. I don't understand a bit of it." He fidgeted with the soft fabric over the mattress. " 'N I won't try to understand it now. We got too much on our plates. But what I do know is that you make my life better. There's no better way to put it. You, an'your shiny hair, and shiny eyes, an'all that chattin'in the mornings… I dunno, I just know I can't lose ya again."

And he hoped she could see how serious he was. There was no bigger truth.

"Mmm." Was all she answered, staring him right in the eyes, an amazed smile gracing her lips.

"Don't _Mmm_ me." He teased, pinching her cheek playfully.

"Thank you." And he knew she meant it. The teasing smile she answered him with was proof enough. None of them was going to rush anything; none of them was even going to wonder about what there was to be rushed.

A knock on the door made them sigh. Their little haven was about to be breached. There was no more pretending shit did not happen. 'Cause shit always found a way.

**A/N: So, this was just a little bit of fluff to get you going. I probably won't be able to post anything tomorrow, hence the second chapter today. I really want to hear your opinions. Is there anything you'd like to see happen in this story? Please, tell me! I love hearing what you think, and you have been amazing so far *.***

**Kisses*****


End file.
